Masterpiece
by WindOfDancingFlames
Summary: Sequel to 'Artwork'. Not as much S&M, but lotsa lemon. Multiple pairings. Please review when you read! Flaming allowed.


Well, I know many of you have been waiting for me to put this on, so here it is. It's…..

…

…

…

…the sequel to Artwork! YAY!

Just to tell anybody who reads this, I am not responsible for any weirded out or disgusted minds that might be affected by this. This sequel probably won't have as much S&M as Artwork, but it will still have a little. Of course, to keep you guys reading, I have constructed a devious plan of putting in a LEMON! So please, don't say I didn't warn you.

Also, if you have never read Artwork, I would advise you to do so because you might not get some of the parts in this story.

Now on with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Masterpiece

Saïx shifted under the covers, twisting and turning because of a recurring nightmare. He dreamt that Xemnas had hurt him, and even though he was in excruciating pain he enjoyed every moment of it. He allowed Xemnas to carve into him while making different symbols and indentations. Xemnas called him his "masterpiece" all the time, and it was really getting to him. He had to get rid of this, but how? Nothing could save him from this nightmare. But, in truth, he didn't want to be saved. The pain felt so good to him that he didn't want to get rid of it. He wanted it to stay forever so he could cherish the moment he had been so close to his Superior…

And then he opened his eyes. He was drenched in sweat and the black covers of his bed were ripped out from underneath it. He tilted his head up towards the ceiling and inhaled deeply, trying to clear his mind of these thoughts. It was then that he realized that there was a large sized lump next to him. _Breathing…_

'_It couldn't be…'_

He reached his hand over to where this spot was, also noticing now that his fingernails were tinted pink slightly. Because it was too dark to actually see why this was so, he brought his hand back and touched the tips of his fingers with his other ones, feeling that there were no fingernails there. He almost felt like throwing up. He glanced down at his arms, seeing strange curly cues and zigzags running up and down both of them. He looked down his torso, now realizing that he was stark naked. Perhaps Xemnas had done more damage to his body than he wanted him to.

His bellybutton was ripped open enough for him to see the things inside him, his entire body was caked with dried blood, and there were small holes where Xemnas had stuck nails into his flesh, pinning him down to the bed. Saïx was now in a panic and quickly pulled back the covers where the bump in the bed was, finding Xemnas naked as well. He was fast asleep, still with a mischievous smile on his face. Xemnas possibly had more damage done to him than he had done to Saïx. All over his body there were bite marks artistically shaped as everyday objects and cuts that were made into designs. Xemnas's fingernails were gone too, and his face was all bloody. He looked absolutely beautiful.

Saïx crawled over to Xemnas and nipped his ear playfully in an attempt to wake him up. He smiled as he saw his familiar neon orange eyes open up and gaze at him almost lovingly. Xemnas wrapped an arm around Saïx and pulled him closer, afterwards pushing his lips onto the Luna Diviner's in a soft kiss. Saïx smiled even wider as he felt Xemnas's naked body against his own, enjoying the tingling sensation between his thighs. Xemnas then pulled away from him, much to his displeasure, and continued embracing him, beginning to stroke his cheek.

"Good morning, love," he said quietly.

"Good morning, Xemnas," replied Saïx, pushing his face into Xemnas's neck.

Xemnas ran his hand down Saïx's neck and stopped when he reached his chin, pulling Saïx's head up so their eyes were both even. Saïx gazed deeply into them and saw that lust was clouding them up. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Xemnas, who returned the kiss very generously. Saïx wrapped his arms around Xemnas's neck and deepened their kiss by pulling both of their heads closer and adding more and more force. He felt Xemnas push his legs between his own, wrapping them around his waist and tangling them so both of their bodies were pressed against each other's. It felt so good to feel so much skin against his own. Xemnas squeezed his legs tighter around Saïx's waist and he did the same to his Superior. He could now feel the heat that was beginning to form in between Xemnas's legs and nearly blushed when he discovered his own thighs getting very hot too.

Xemnas pulled Saïx up so they were both in a sitting position and dug his fingers into Saïx's hair, massaging Saïx's scalp as he slid his tongue into his lover's mouth. Saïx hungrily thrust his own tongue into Xemnas's mouth and began to tangle it with the other's. To him, Xemnas tasted like dark chocolate. Really sweet, creamy dark chocolate. To Xemnas, Saïx tasted like cherry. However, he was more like a black cherry than a maraschino cherry. He was more bitter than sweet.

Saïx ran his hands down Xemnas's back, feeling the places where he had bitten him the night before. Some of the wounds hadn't even closed yet. He shivered as his delicate fingers ran over the cold wetness of the blood that was still seeping out of those wounds. He felt Xemnas leave his mouth (much to his displeasure) and push him back down on the bed, making Saïx smile with anticipation. Xemnas was now sitting on his lower abdomen, bending down to capture Saïx's lips once more in a heated kiss. Saïx opened his mouth willingly and Xemnas pushed his tongue into the blue haired elf's mouth again, both of them savoring the taste of the other.

Xemnas kissed the crook of Saïx's jaw and ran his tongue down his neck, making Saïx moan for more. Xemnas obeyed this command and started sucking on his Adam's apple, making a mark there once he pulled away. Xemnas trailed kisses all the way down Saïx's neck, leaving hickeys here and there. Saïx ran his fingers through his Superior's hair as he began to tease his nipples, biting them and sucking on them, trying to make them hard and red. Saïx nearly screamed when he felt Xemnas bite into one so hard that it broke the skin, making the delicate area pour out blood. Saïx sighed as he felt Xemnas's tongue lick up the blood surrounding the area, making it sting and hurt like crazy.

Once Xemnas was done with that nipple, he repeated the same thing on the other one, making Saïx press his body up against him, letting Xemnas know how much he wanted this. Xemnas groaned as he felt Saïx's arousal against his and started biting some of the pieces of skin off of the bloody, opened area of Saïx's nipple, ripping the pink flesh off and swallowing it, enjoying the taste of his lover. Saïx pressed against Xemnas now with more force, trying to remind him that his nether regions were starting to hurt because of this delay. Although Saïx did like what Xemnas was doing to him quite a bit, his attention was more focused on the searing pain between his legs right now more than anything else.

Xemnas eventually got the drift and stopped ripping skin off of Saïx's chest and started trailing down his kisses once more. Saïx moaned almost as loud as he could when he felt Xemnas's hand start to stroke his erection in a soft and repetitive pattern. While he was doing this, Xemnas was also teasing the bloody flesh around his bellybutton, which had been clawed open last night. The one word Saïx could use to describe this would be one of his favorite words, "euphoria." In fact, he was having such a good time that he started drooling.

As if to interrupt this perfect moment, Xemnas had taken his hand away from Saïx's member and had stopped kissing him entirely. The Luna Diviner wiped off some drool from his cheek and looked up at Xemnas with eyes of confusion and lust. Xemnas only smiled and crawled up on top of him once again, starting to kiss him. This nearly suffocated the poor elf because Xemnas was piling all of his weight onto his body. In an attempt to start breathing again, Saïx grabbed Xemnas's shoulders and pried him off of him, thankful that he could breathe again. Sure, he could handle all of the pain that Xemnas was giving him, but he got a little angry when he couldn't breathe. Xemnas looked at him from the side of the bed and growled angrily.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, sitting upright so Saïx could see his nude body in its full glory.

"I hate it when I can't breathe, that's all," Saïx replied calmly. "Everything else you do to me I love."

Xemnas crossed his arms like a spoiled child and looked away from Saïx as if what he'd just done had ruined their whole mood going on. Saïx merely laughed on the inside and sat up, pulling his body closer to Xemnas's. Xemnas was about to protest when he suddenly felt Saïx grip his hand around his hard. His muscles immediately relaxed as he felt his lover stroke his shaft in an even, but very firm pattern. He felt Saïx dig his teeth into his neck, making blood ooze out from beneath the sharp canines of his mouth. Saïx licked up the crimson fluid that seeped out almost hungrily as Xemnas began moaning like a girl. Saïx sucked on that wound as hard as he could, enjoying the now even louder moans coming from Xemnas and started another one just after that one turned red and began stinging. By now Xemnas was dripping out precum.

Saïx started all kinds of interesting wounds along Xemnas's neckline, sometimes opening up ones that he had started from the previous night. He would lick up every drop of blood he could, enjoying the sweet, metallic taste that it brought to his mouth. In fact, he had drunken at least a pint of Xemnas's blood last night.

Suddenly Xemnas's moans turned painful, and Saïx could feel his erection contracting. He squeezed the smooth muscle even harder until Xemnas finally came, nearly screaming at the pain it gave him. It was music to Saïx's pointed ears.

Just as soon as that was over, Xemnas had pushed Saïx back down onto the bed so that he was lying on his stomach. Xemnas licked his lips as if he were about to dive into a giant feast, eating everything like some kind of carnivore. Saïx felt Xemnas take both of his hands and run them up the sides of his back, always slowing down his strokes when he reached Saïx's butt cheeks - kneading them with the tips of his fingers. Saïx moaned a few times while Xemnas was doing this, but most of the time his attention was focused more on the growing hard between his legs.

Then, as if Xemnas had just read his mind, his Superior had stuck a finger into his opening, making Saïx buck as he did so. Xemnas inserted another unlubricated finger into him, enjoying the lustful moans that his lover was eliciting. Saïx was now seeing only white sparks in his eyes, almost certain now that he was in Heaven. Xemnas placed a third finger into Saïx, giving Saïx the excruciating pain he had wanted. Saïx bucked involuntarily as Xemnas started taking his fingers and making scissoring motions with them, trying to make the tight opening stretch out a little.

Saïx moaned as Xemnas entered him, pushing his erection into Saïx as hard as he could. He started thrusting back and forth into Saïx, taking both of his hands and pulling Saïx closer to him as if to push in deeper into his lover. Saïx's whole body was flushed red and felt like it was on fire as Xemnas rocked him back and forth. To him it was like he was on a seesaw of pleasure with Xemnas sitting at the other end, moving him up and down with delight at each thrust.

All of a sudden Xemnas had stopped. Saïx looked back at him with confusion and disbelief written all over his face. But as soon as he looked back, Xemnas had taken his member out of him and then thrust it all the way back in with one fell swoop, making Saïx scream with delight as cum emptied into him. At nearly the same time, Saïx came also.

Both men were huddled next to each other, both panting from this rigorous exercise. Both of their bodies were coated with sweat and Saïx felt on the verge of passing out. Xemnas scooted over to him and embraced him, kissing his forehead lovingly. Saïx relaxed in his touch and embraced the man back, burying his head into Xemnas's warm chest.

"I love you," said Xemnas softly with a smile on his face.

Saïx purred a little, making Xemnas chuckle quietly.

"I love you too, Xemnas," he answered.

About five minutes later, both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(_The next day)_

Zexion was staring up at the ceiling, daydreaming about random things that popped into his head. Today was his day off, and he had nothing to do. The whole castle was quiet today except for the training grounds, where Xigbar was kicking Demyx's ass in some kind of battle. Demyx was the chosen target for Xigbar's shooting today and Zexion could hear Demyx's cries for help as he was being shot by glowing purple bullets. Zexion closed his eyes and decided he'd take a nap. But as soon as he was about to drift off to sleep, there was a sharp knock at his door. Frustrated, he yelled at whoever was at the door to go away.

"It's Saïx," came a muffled reply.

"Oh," said Zexion. "Come in."

He respected Saïx enough to let him in his room from time to time, but he was surprised at the fact that Saïx wasn't on duty today.

'_I guess it must be his day off today, too,' _thought Zexion.

The knob on the door turned and Saïx came in. The only thing that was weird about this was that Saïx had his hood on. Usually when everybody was in the castle, it was a rule to leave your hood down. Zexion knew for a fact that Saïx preferred to not wear a hood at all. Saïx closed the door and walked over to Zexion's bed and sat down. Zexion couldn't help but get a little unnerved about how he couldn't see Saïx's face.

"Hello, Zexion," said Saïx. "I bet you're very bored."

Zexion completely ignored this remark and asked a question that was quite out of the blue.

"Why are you wearing your hood up indoors, Saïx?" he asked. "You know it's a rule to not have it on inside."

"Okay, then. I'll take it off just so you can be happy."

Saïx lifted a gloved hand up to the top of his hood and pulled it down, revealing that his face had been terribly mutilated and cut up.

"Oh my god!" Zexion exclaimed, backing away from number seven. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"You like it?" he asked, brushing back a few strands of soft blue hair.

"NO! It's-it's horrible! How did this happen?"

Saïx smiled.

"You're about to find out, love," answered Saïx.

Before Zexion could possibly register what was going on, Saïx had pushed him down onto the bed so that Saïx was lying on top of him, preventing any kind of escape possible. Zexion (being the kind of pathetic wimp that he is) started screaming for help, only to be silenced by Saïx's scarred lips. His eyes remained open as Saïx took his tongue and pried his lips open, searching the sweet cavern that was Zexion's mouth. After a while, Zexion started enjoying the taste and feel of Saïx's tongue in his mouth and responded to him by shoving his own tongue into the Luna Diviner's mouth. His eyelids closed.

Then, just as things were getting very comfortable, Zexion felt something cold resting on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw that Saïx was holding a pocketknife against his pale skin. Zexion tried to scream, but Saïx's lips were practically glued to his own. He felt the pressure on the blade strengthen and Zexion winced as he prepared to be sliced open. Suddenly he felt the blade slide smoothly down his cheek, creating a stinging sensation as the now open wound met the oxygenated air of the outside. Zexion's eyes started getting a little watery. He was not used to this kind of pain at all because he did not fight. All of his attention turned to Saïx and his knife. He saw how Saïx's face was contorted beyond reason now and realized that if he couldn't find a way to get out of this, he would end up the same way.

He struggled a little, but soon stopped as he noticed that this just made Saïx hurt him even more. The stinging was unbearable and the feeling of his own warm blood trickling down his cheek made him suppress a shiver. And yet…

It felt good.

In fact, it felt really good.

He wanted more.

He moaned into Saïx's mouth as the elf started to slice him open between the eyes, eventually creating a deep, red **X.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**IT'S CRAPTASTIC!**

Although I did like the ending a little bit…

Um, yeah, I'm sure all of you are looking at me with glares of hatred and disbelief. 1. Because I have never written a lemon. 2. I have a sick, perverted mind. 3. You must think I am a sadistic maniac (which I hope you know that I am not). 4. You can think of the rest of the things evil that you want to say to me.

Yeah, sorry that sucked. Like I said before, I have never written a lemon and I don't give a damn if you start flaming me because my writing sucks.

So go ahead now and push that tempting little review button and tell me what you think. And yes, flames are accepted (but not with gratitude).

(reads paragraph over) Holy crap, I'm redundant.


End file.
